combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZeroExalted
First! Do you like "The Game" tab? 06:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :I was gonna subcategorize the maps via the type of warzone, like artic,urban, etc..., which is why I need Category:Maps#Maps_by_Category to be actually correct, as I am too lazy to make sure it is. Also, i'll get to the next tabs eventually. Also, get on S:C later :) 17:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I did what you told me to do (mostly) and added the arsenal section to the battlefield section, looks good? 18:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I should be done by the end of this week, i doubt i'll be able to finish mid-week due to school work. Also, check the battlefront tab and tell me if you like it so far, i still have to put the modifications and other stuff though. 03:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Did you mean this? http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/The_Infected_%28Test%29 Negabandit86 00:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Check it now. If you don't have any objections or problems, I'm gonna replace the first two tabs with that tomorrow. 03:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Did what you told me to do with the weapon patch kit, but i'm not sure what you mean by make a mercenaries tab? All the merc's are in the "The Game" tab under Characters. 21:06, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, i cant make lvl5+ headers. Sorry. 21:10, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tell me what stuff you want me to add to the wiki-navigation page, i dont want you to screw it up :P Zero.. lol Feel free to join the chat when you can, I've been busy so I obviously missed the patch. BlueChoco 00:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Derp._. Hey Zero, you know that new page you just made? Well i think it's really cool. It can tell us what maps or whatever the CA community likes the most and so on. Anyways I was about to make a article with the Top 10: Game Modes. And like i was wondering that; if i put the modes in random order, will it stay like that forever? Or will the modes change in order according to the votes counted? ILYx3 11:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) kk. Thx.ILYx3 11:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ... You don't like my polls? D: TopsyKretts3 01:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh he won't mind if I make more polls. :P TopsyKretts3 02:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Heyyyyyy i read your diff a few hours ago, and I assumed by sockman you were referring to drk/sc1, and i just clicked the link and noticed it leads to my page >_>. And I'm no ones sock. They are my sock. And I'm an avid runner, so you don't want to be my sock (unless you're into that). Then again their are *benefits* to being my sock. Very beneficial benefits. Like, friends with benefits. Now if you use the term "sockman" on me again I'll be forced to enlighten you to those "benefits". -- 09:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Two names >_> I only counted one o.O I'm guessing rainbow socks. That is correct. I win. -- 02:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) me in on .-- 02:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) You play CA anymore? -- 16:30, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hosting the event today? Serv/Chan/Room ? -- 21:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Zero, I think we should have nice privy about some upcoming members ^.^ -- 21:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I was in the shower :PPP Add me on steam ._. http://steamcommunity.com/id/hfern --UMG KR3TTZ SHUUU SHMEXY 00:45, December 6, 2011 (UTC)